Blue Cats Red Spiders
by Captin Morgan92
Summary: Spider-Man is swinging through New York. Suddenly he comes across the sim troopers and two freelancers of project freelancer. Will they become friends or enemies. Will Tucker be able to survive? Will the group survive the world of Spider-Man? Time will tell... Canceled! Please read Red vs Blue New Universe!
1. Veto!

_**A/N: Spider-Man and it's characters aren't owned by me. They are owned by Marvel Comics. As for Red vs Blue and their characters they are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions. Rate and enjoy the crossover! Note: This is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be all professional. :(**_

 _Somewhere in New York Manhattan_

Citizens of New York look up and see their local vigilante Spider-Man. The well known vigilante is hated by the "Jolly" one, none other than J. Jonah Jameson. Calling the vigilante a "masked menace" and unfortunately those who are fans of the jolly one agree while others disagree. Spider-Man has saved countless lives while risking his own, though, he doesn't ask anything in return. It has been 4 months since he has received the powers and has also received the responsibility.

Spidey quickly checks his watch and decides to go home just in time for his curfew. As soon as he heads back he hears a scream of a woman.

 _Great…. Just great,_ Spidey thought. He then swings towards to the location of the scream. He then looks around to find two figures. One a man and one a woman. Spidey heads into action before the mugger attempts to injure the innocent woman.

"Hey!" Spidey yelled just in time to stop the mugger from hurting the woman. The mugger was startled to hear the voice. He quickly turns around to meet the masked vigilante of New York. "Get back ya creep!" the mugger commanded while pointing his knife towards spidey. "Okay.. okay I'll step back," spidey replied quickly, "hey your shoes are untied!" Spider-Man said while pointing at his shoes. The mugger glanced at his shoes to discover that it was a lie. "HA! Gotcha!" Spidey said amused. Spidey quickly to this time to deliver a strong uppercut on the mugger and instantly was out cold. Spider-Man went to confront the woman if she was okay.

"Hey, are you alright?" Spider-Man asked the woman

The woman was still shocked at what had happened a few seconds ago but then she answered.

"Ye-Yeah, I-I-I'm alright." the woman answered

"Call the cops to take this guy to the slammer," Spider-Man ordered, "be safe ma'am."

The woman complied and Spider-Man was headed home. _Well that takes care of that, now time to head home and get some rest for school._

 _Somewhere else…_

The A.I epsilon A.K.A Church is obviously annoyed by one person out of all the sim troopers…. Caboose.

"-And we went to this wonderful place and we went somewhere else ah man Church you should have been there. Then we got some cotton candy and we went bowling and we went-" Church cut him mid-sentence and the anger brewing in him, as Caboose rambles on about some dumb adventure, is suddenly released.

"MOTHER OF GOD CABOOSE! YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT THIS ADVENTURE I'M GONNA GET SOME ROBOTS ON YOUR ASS!" Church Yelled at Caboose. Caboose was going to continue but decided against it as he knows better not to upset Church. Simmons comes in and informs Church of the teleporter he and Doc were working on is completed. The information Church has received seemed to calm him down by 75%. The A.I vanishes and makes his way to the teleporter while Simmons and Caboose make their way to the teleporter. Upon arriving at the teleporter they are greeted by Grif, Sarge, Lopez, Donut, Tucker, Doc, Carolina, and Washington. Epsilon has already met up with them and Simmons and Caboose are making their way to the group.

"Are you sure this teleporter will take us off Chorus?" Church asked Doc

"Simmons and I are certain this will take us to Blood Gulch," Doc answered with enthusiasm, "I hope..." Doc said under his breath. Unfortunately everyone heard the words of Doc under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Grif with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I-I said it wi-will work. Trust me!" Doc replied lying.

"Yeah, that doesn't put me at ease." Grif said.

"Better than being on this planet, right?" Tucker argued.

"Screw it! Veto! We're going! No questions!" Church said quickly not wanting to argue anymore.

"Man this sucks..." Tucker complained in his new armor that once belonged to The Meta, A.K.A Agent Maine. Epsilon assists Tucker to run most of the armor's functions.

"Where will we end up?" Donut asked in his high voice. Most of red team don't like him due to his "nature" and making things sound wrong.

"Doesn't matter as long as were off this god forsaken planet." Sarge answered with a hint of annoyance due to the fact that he doesn't want to spend one second on this planet.

The group then made their way into the teleporter. Unknown to them they will arrive in a different location. A location that holds the home of the famous masked vigilante, Spider-Man...


	2. Arrival

_Somewhere in New York at Kay's Jewelry Store_

A black clad figure is seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the jewelry store. The figure is identified as the infamous thief known as _The Black Cat A.K.A Felicia Hardy._ She is dressed in a black skintight jumpsuit with some white fur coating around her boots and up on her neck. Her platinum blonde hair is flowing while she jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Her zipper is pushed down enough to show her cleavage, a way to distract her enemies. Once she made it to the jewelry store she would come across the skylight and use her skills to infiltrate the store and steal some jewels. She made it to the skylight and was about to use her shard claws to make a hole in the skylight until she heard an unfamiliar sound.

 _What the hell was that?_ Felicia thought. She was curious on the sound but she remembered a phrase that would prevent her to investigate. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ she reminded herself.

 _In an Alley where the sound was heard_

The teleporter that sent the reds, blues, and the two freelancers had teleported them to an alley. Unknown to them, they arrived next to a jewelry store in New York. After that last person arrived from the teleportation they looked around the location that they just teleported in. Obviously it was night due to the lack of visibility in the dark alley.

 _Up on the rooftop of Kay's Jewelry store_

Black cat decided against to investigate and continue on robbing the jewelery in the store. She managed to make a hole in the skylight and was about to proceed with her mission until she picked up voices of where the strange sound had came from.

"AGH! GOD DAMMIT!" the voice screamed, "OH MY GOD REALLY?! JUST ME! HOW COME MY ARMOR IS ALWAYS BLACK WHEN WE TELEPORT!?"

"Dude, calm down." said another voice, "I hope there's a Donut shop nearby or at least a fast food restaurant cause I haven't ate in ages!"

"FOOD! ALL YOU WANT IS FOOD?! Man," the other voice said with sadness in his voice, "I wanna go find chicks and pick em up and plunge my sword into them! BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!"

The Black Cat heard the man's words and decided to investigate the voices. She made her way to the side of the rooftop and looked down upon the alley. She couldn't make out the figures very well since it was very dark.

"Speaking of swords," the man continued, "I haven't used mine in ages! Let slash this dumpster or whatever."

The man drew his sword from his utility pocket. He then activated it and the sword then glowed with its mighty energy. It's also a light source in which Black Cat can clearly make out the man holding the sword is in some strange armor she has never seen before. _Hmmm… What can that sword do and how much will it sell?_ Black Cat pondered. Before she could ponder about the how much money she could make the man holding the sword yelled, "SWISH!" and sliced the dumpster with his sword. Black Cat watched in awe of what the sword is really capable of and started thinking about how much use it would be in her criminal campaign.

"Tucker come on," a hologram about as small as a cracker appeared next to him. The armor of the so called hologram The Black Cat thought, appeared to be different from the black colored man holding the sword. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. God knows where we are so lets just keep a low profile okay budd-" the hologram stopped and turned to a figure that Black Cat can't make out in the dark.

"Carolina..." the hologram said with uncertainty in his voice.

"What is it Church?" the figure in the dark asked.

"Picking up an unknown hostile. Popped up on the radar above us." Church replied in a serious voice. Black Cat heard it all and a surprised look on her face formed. She quickly backed up and took cover.

"Look Church," another voice Black Cat heard, "the buildings around us look human. It could be a civilian that stumbled upon us when we arrived, and thanks to Tucker he gave away our position."

"Alright Washington," Church groaned, "I agree with ya but we don't know if it's hostile or friendly."

"Friendly?" said an innocent voice, "Friendly like a puppy! I like puppies! Church let's go let's! I want a puppy! Let's g-" the voice was cut off by a yelling Church.

"DAMMIT CABOOSE! WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! FOR ONCE CAN YOU NOT INTERRUPT US! WE ARE DOING BUSINESS!"

 _Well someone is short-tempered. The voice was so innocent,_ Black Cat thought. Black Cat heard a laugh. The laugh ceased and greeted a voice with a southern accent.

"Heh, dirty blues. Always have them problems on their team but not red team!" then a loud shot was heard by everyone including Black Cat. (duh) Black Cat was startled by the gunshot.

"SARGE ARE YOU CRAZY?" Church annoyed of his actions, "Firing a SHOTGUN in the air!? Do you not realize how much attention that could have brought us!?"

 _Yeah.. is that guy crazy?_ Black Cat thought.

"Man you know what's crazy? I can't stand this any longer," Tucker said, "I want to be with some chick right now and show her a good time! Man… Doc was lucky to see Sister naked and doing a 'check' up.|

"DOC SAW WHAT?" Grif yelled practically losing his voice, "HE SA-SAW MY SISTER NAKED?"

 _Ha! Such a shame._ Black Cat thought.

Grif continued, "I know something more crazy there Tucker.. You giving birth to an alien baby! AN ALIEN BABY!"

 _What the hell? Are these even humans?_ Black Cat thought. She went over to the edge and watch the two men argue.

"It-It-It's not my fault! That alien took me on a stupid quest and Caboose came along so did Tex later on! And that quest is a stupid reason why I had that baby and I thought it wasn't physically possible but it was!" Tucker defensively said.

"Oh boo hoo! You and your terrible excuse for a son!" Grif argued back.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT JUNIOR LIKE THAT! Sure he wasn't the son I wanted but he is STILL MY SON! What about you? Your a terrible excuse for a soldier and a teammate! You can't do one lousy push up. You know why? Because you weigh as much as Sheila!" Tucker snapped back.

 _Sheila? Who's Sheila? More importantly who are these people? Man they have some history._ Black Cat thought.

Tucker continued, "You know what? Forget it. I'm going up on this building or whatever. I need time to think." before Tucker can take one step forward to the ladder Church informed Tucker, in his armor, that there might be a hostile on top. Tucker brushed off the statement and head up anyway. Black Cat had to get to cover quickly before Tucker discovers her presence. Black Cat needed to head home but curiosity got the better of her and talked herself into staying. Tucker managed to make his way to the rooftop. He was wheezing once he arrived to his desired destination. Black Cat was hidden in the shadows behind an air conditioning unit. Tucker made his way to the skylight and slumped down at it and sighed. Tucker was frustrated and bored. He really missed having a woman.

"Come on Tucker cheer up eh?" Church did his best to comfort Tucker. Church then added, "Come on tell me. What's bothering you? You've never been like this since Carolina and I had this plan to kill the director." Tucker remained silent for a moment. He then spoke and revealed why he is so stressed out.

"I'm stressed out as hell because of two different reasons," Tucker admitted, "One I have this black shit on my armor" before Tucker can go on Church couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" Church asked amused, "Just because you have black stuff on your armor isn't a reason to be stressed out."

"But every time we teleport I'm the only one in the group who gets covered in black goo."

"Alright go on with your second reason."

"The second reason is," Tucker let out a sigh, "The second reason is that it's-it's been awhile since I've had a woman." Church, yet again, let out another laugh only for it to last longer than the first.

"Man you do have probl-" Church was cut off due to hearing a sound nearby. Black Cat made a sound nearby and silenced herself.

"Tucker," Church cautiously said, "Ready your sword."


	3. Tucker's Luck

Tucker was frozen in his position. He slowly drawed his sword and activated it. He was ready for to attack the unknown target. Meanwhile Black Cat was frozen. She was shocked and somewhat frightened by the knowledge of her presence.

"Heloooo?" Tucker echoed and then continued, "We won't hurt you..." Black Cat knew he was lying. Tucker then went to investigate the unknown target. Slowly walking with his sword in his hand ready to plunge it into the unsuspecting individual. Church was constantly vigilant, ready to aid Tucker in his attack.

Black Cat could hear footsteps becoming louder and louder each passing second. ' _Oh god. He's getting close… Fight or flight? Flight or fight? Fight or flight? Fight or flight?'_ Black cat thought. She then made up her mind. She decided to fight.

Once Tucker grew near Black Cat then came out of her spot and surprised Tucker. She then gave a fury of punches and kick towards Tucker. Tucker was not a well trained soldier even in the future. Black Cat managed to hit Tucker with every punch and every kick. Tucker was losing the battle and he was stumbling backwards with each punch Black Cat did. While he was stumbling backwards and somewhat stunned Black Cat did a round-house kick on Tucker's chest. The kick was powerful enough to send Tucker flying towards the edge but before he could fly off the roof into the alley, Tucker hit the wall of the edge.

"What.. The Hell?" Tucker groaned in pain. His head was slumped down and he could his legs. He then managed to finally pick his head back up and saw a sight that he wouldn't forget. The skintight jumpsuit, the hair, the cleavage, it excited Tucker. But he groaned in pain as the armor's crotch was tight and it was a painful experience.

"Who…W...ho" Tucker wheezed, "I.. I.. can't...can't breathe."

"Aw… did I Tucker you out?" the female voice purred.

"Church...Church?" Tucker called out.

"Calm down dude, I'm running the healing unit you should be fine." Church informed Tucker. Tucker managed to pull himself up and was determined to fight, but he was drooling at the sight. Luckily the helmet hid his drooling. Tucker then slashed out his sword at the attacker yelling "SWISH!" but Black Cat dodged his slash with ease.

"God.. God Dammit." Tucker wheezed, "Never.. had.. my.. Ass… Be..beaten before since… Tex."

' _Tex? Who's Tex? Should ask him'_ Black Cat thought.

"Who's this Tex?" Black Cat purred.

' _Holy Shit! THE WAY SHE TALKS! SHE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!'_ Tucker yelled in his head.

"Tex…kicked… four… of our… asses… asshole…. But bad ass.." Tucker wheezed. Black Cat is becoming in this guy's past and slowly interested in him. 'Whoa _!Whoa! Whoa! Felicia calm yourself.. this guys a pervert. Remember what he said about plunging her sword into woman'_ Cat told herself in her head.

In Tucker's armor Church was telling Tucker that he would try to negotiate. Tucker was hesitant at first but then gave in. Church popped up between the two of them.

"Okay settle down," Church ordered the two, "Tucker stand down, you," Church turned to Black Cat and pointed to her, "I want to know who the hell are you and what the hell do you want and some information about this place."

"Wait! Church!" Tucker yelled at him before he talks to Black Cat.

"Tucker what do you want?" Church growled at Tucker. Tucker then uses all his strength to pull himself up. He turned his attention to the female and used his 'Charm'

"Hey Baby… You wanna go someplace quiet so I can plunge my sword into ya?" Tucker asked Black Cat with a smirk under the helmet.

' _Yup. He went there. Now let the fireworks begin.'_ Church snickered in his head. Meanwhile Tucker kept checking her out, eying her, waiting for a response.

'What… _The.. Hell.. Did he seriously go there? Well might as well play along..'_ Cat thought.

"Well then lead the way." Cat said to Tucker in a seductive. Tucker was left in shock and not expecting it to be that easy,

"O-o-Okay." Tucker Stuttered. Meanwhile Church was left dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting her answer to be yes. Tucker then lead the way and Black Cat followed him down into the alley where the rest of the group are. Church sighed and tagged along disappearing but still with Tucker. They then finally made their way down in the alley where they are greeted by the reds and blues along with Carolina and Washington.

"They you are Tucker. Did you cle-" Washington stopped instantly when he saw Black Cat.

"Who-Who-Who the hell is that?" Washington asked Tucker. Tucker didn't know who she was but he wanted to go someplace private quickly.

"The name's Black Cat." Cat answered Washington.

"Okay… Black Cat," Church spoke, "First things first. Where the hell are we?" ' _They don't know where they are? Are they aliens or something?'_ Cat thought.

"You guys are in New York? Ever heard of it?" Cat asked. Carolina suddenly became sad by the name of the state.

"York..." Carolina whispered fighting off the tears. Simmons, Grif, Lopez, Sarge, and Donut couldn't see the figure clearly due to the dark alley and they put some distance between them. They all decided to meet the figure and walked towards the figure. Simmons was the first one to approach the figure who was with Tucker and tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me but who are-" Simmons stopped dead in his tracks when she turned towards him.

' _Oh my god… Oh my god.. She's… She's nothing I've never seen before'_ Simmons thought.

"My name's Black Cat." She moaned. ' _Why not have fun with em'_ Cat thought and asked Simmons his name.

"I-I-I-I—I-I'm—I'm Simm-Simmm-Simmons." answered Simmons in a high pitch voice while stuttering. Black Cat gave him a seductive smile then a wink. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Im gonna faint.'Simmons said in his head. Soon he sure did faint in front of his team and Black Cat. Black Cat fought the urge to laugh at the actions of Simmons. ' _Guess I was too much for him'_ Cat thought. She then turned to Grif, who she found extremely overweight and then turned her attention to a pink armored fellow.

"Hey Sarge?" asked Donut.

"What is it princess peach?" replied Sarge.

"Should we, you know, help Simmons?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Nah, he'll wake up soon." Sarge assured Donut. ' _Hmm so he's a guy in pink armor. Weird.'_ Cat thought.

"What's with the pink armor?" asked Black Cat curiously.

"Pink! Pink! It's not pink!" Donut growled, "It's lightish red! LIGHTISH RED!"

"Can it strawberry shortcakes." Sarge ordered. Black Cat giggled at the southern accent red armored guy.

"Yes sir." Donut complied.

"Anyway pretty lady, what brings you here to the mighty red team?" Sarge questioned Black Cat. Black Cat was angry of being called 'little lady' but controlled herself.

"Red team?" asked Black Cat, confused.

"Oh, right..." Sarge said with disappointment in his voice. "Dirty blues..." Sarge muttered. ' _Okay this guy has a grudge'_ Cat thought.

"I just met this black armored guy over here." Cat answered Sarge's question while pointing at Tucker.

"So… Tucker found you." Grif questioned Black Cat.

"Actually, he heard me and I fought him and he couldn't keep up. He was wheezing throughout the fight." Cat snickered.

"HA! If only Grif was up there to fight you he would be good as dead. Grif can't even manage to do a push up," Sarge insulted, "Lazy orange good for nothing bastard" Sarge muttered. Fortunately for Cat, she was able to hear what Sarge muttered and she snickered at his grudge against Grif.

"Har! Har!" Grif sarcastically laughed, "Very funny sarge, very funny."

"(It's true. Grif can't do any work out. Unfortunately I have to carry this whole team. What a shame, this old man is the worst leader. Stupid old man)" Lopez insulted Sarge in Spanish. Fortunately, again, Cat was able to understand Lopez due to taking spanish class. She snickered at the robot's comment, unknown to her, the brown armored person is actually a robot.

"HA! Good one Lopez! You're the best helper I've ever made!" Sarge applauded Lopez, "It seems as if you got the joke too little lady."

"More than you know." Black Cat said cryptically.

 _Somewhere in New York_

Spider-Man is swinging through New York. He performs acrobatic moves that would put an expert acrobatic to shame. He passed by Kay's Jewelry store and passed the dark alley but he caught a glimpse of some dark figures in the alley. 'Hmm… _What's going on in this alley'_ Spider-man thought. He clung to the wall on the building near the dark alley and was able to perfectly hear conversation between a man and a woman with 3 others nearby and someone he thought was unconscious.

"HA! Good one Lopez! You're the best helper I've ever made!" a man applauded another, "It seems as if you got the joke too little lady."

"More than you know." the woman said cryptically. Spider-Man found the voice familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. He then decided to get a closer view and made out the figure. It's skintight jumpsuit, platinum blonde hair, it was all too familiar. ' _Cat?'_ Spidey thought. ' _Might as well join the party'_ Spidey thought.

"Heads up!" Spidey yelled.


	4. NOTE! CANCELED!

**_This story is canceled! Please check my profile and read 'Red vs Blue: New Universe' to read a similar story and (hopefully) better story than this one! Red vs Blue: New Universe is a crossover fic between Red vs Blue and the Marvel Universe so Spider-Man is in it!_**


End file.
